beyondgoodandevilfandomcom-20200223-history
Akuda Bar
Location: 'System 4 / Hillys / Hillys City / Pedestrian District '''Seen in: 'Beyond Good & Evil __TOC__ General Overview Run by the taurus sapiens known as "Mo", the Akuda bar 'is a highly recommended place in Hillys. Due to its central position in the city, the bar is occupied with various species and conversations within, thus including a lot of gossip and secrets. The bar offers a fair amount of games that can be played, but against a price. Because of its well-known status, it makes the perfect place for the Iris Network to hide themselves from the public and secretly developing and spreading their reports. Jade's journey takes her several times to the Akuda Bar, and not only for official business. Rufus' conspiracy The carcharodon sapiens named "Rufus" can be seen sitting at the table near the stairs to the second floor along with Miss Seven. When approaching the table, Rufus will quickly move his hand over—what seems to be—a piece of paper. When asking Rufus what he is hiding, he obliteratly tells Jade to leave and mind her own business. When asking around, Jade learns that Rufus has a locker on the second floor of the Akuda Bar—when attempting to open the locker, it becomes clear that the locker is encrypted with a code. When going back to the table where Rufus is residing—and taking a closer look at the piece of paper, it is with certainty that Rufus is hiding the code used to open the locker. Head upstairs to the second floor and use your camera to get a glimps of the needed code. When entered correctly on the locker, it will open and within the locker resides a few boost-capsules and a pearl—which Rufus was hiding from the Hillys. Jade feels sorry for Rufus, but she is certain that Hillys could use that pearl more effective than he will. Francis' pallet game ''For extended instructions and information about the Pallet Game, visit this page. The other carcharodon sapiens named "Francis " is at the opposite side where Moo is standing. He appears to be playing his favourite game called "Disc Game"—and he claims that he is probably the best in Hillys. Francis is so certain of his superiority, that he would bet his 'lucky pearl' on it. Jade is able to play against Francis either for units and sometimes his 'lucky pearls'. He will have a total of 2 pearls willing to bet throughout the whole game—provided you won Francis' first pearl before the Slaughter Houses, he will notify you once you completed the Slaughter Houses report that he has a new pearl. Game Instructions It is a 1 versus 1 game. The players take place on either side, each player has 4 discs—which can be launched in all directions. The goal to win the game is to get all 4 discs on your enemies' side, which you are able to do by launching your discs in the gap in the middle. Once all your discs are on the enemies' side, you win. Pallet Game Mdisk Everytime you are saving your progress on a decoder player, you will notice an 'Internet Code'. This code can be used for the Dark Room on this website. Once your code is typed in, it will give you a 4-digit code which can be used to unlock the locker at the right side of the Disc Game table. The Mdisk contains exactly the same game that can be played at the Akuda Bar against Francis, but now you can play it anywhere you want. Trivia *If the words 'Akuda Bar' are swapped, it makes 'Bar Akuda' which sounds a lot lot like the fish 'Barracuda' which may be where the bar's name comes from. **The Polish version of Beyond Good & Evil displays "Bar Akuda" when entering the 'Akuda Bar'. This is due to grammar rules of the Polish language. Category:Locations